evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Enhanced Vision
Enhanced Vision (sometimes called Superhuman Vision or X-Ray Vision) is the biological ability of a DNA Alternate to alter the way their eyes perceive light, allowing them to see at greater distances, higher magnifications, and even other shades of the spectrum. The following manifestations deal with enhanced visual perception, in one manner or the other. The Alternate may manifest in more than one way, but rarely more than two. Ecto Vision Ecto-Vision is one of the more nebulous of vision-based abilities. It is essentially the ability to perceive the electromagnetic interference of a human body. Also referred to as soul-vision, individuals with this ability detect an aura around all living things. The intensity of the aura waxes and wanes depending upon the charge of the target in question. Heat Vision Heat Vision (inaccurately also referred to as laser vision) is the ability in which beams of intense radiation are projected from within the eyes. Humans with heat vision are able to vary the intensity of the beams, ranging from (usually invisible) beams that can warm a person gently to high-powered beams with temperatures similar to those generated in a nuclear explosion. It ranges from thin beams, capable of performing minute welding and cutting tasks, to evaporating small lakes. Microscopic Vision Microscopic Vision is the ability to perceive items with normal optical clarity that are normally too small to be seen with the naked eye. The way this occurs is still up to debate as no subjects have been available for research, but it is possible that there is an anomally in the physical eye. This ability can be used to see objects at the atomic level. Night Vision Night Vision is the ability to perceive darkness in as though it were light. In biological night vision, molecules of rhodopsin in the rods of the eye undergo a change in shape as light is absorbed by them. Rhodopsin is the chemical that allows night-vision, and is extremely sensitive to light. It is believed evolved humans with this ability have a tissue layer called the tapetum lucidum in the back of the eye that reflects light back through the retina, increasing the amount of light available for it to capture. This ability can be used to see at night or in a darkened environment (like a cave) as though it were well-lit. Characters with the aforementioned animalistic physiology have better night vision through the use of a larger optical aperture, improved retina composition that can detect weaker light over a larger spectral range, more photo efficient optics in the eye, and improved neurological filtering which is more tolerant of noise. Telescopic Vision Telescopic Vision is the ability to see far beyond the normal sight range of a human. Characters with telescopic vision can observe objects over remote distances. Their eyesight automatically focuses for distance, and they can see things that are far away with the same degree of clarity that they would if the objects were very close. This power works similarly to a zoom lens on a camera. Infrared Vision Infrared Vision is the ability to detect radiation in the infrared range of the electromagnetic spectrum. This can often be used to trace patterns of heat, indicating an invisible presence or high-output energy sources. People with this ability can adjust their spectral range so as to be perceive types of light that are usually invisible to normal humans meaning they can also have improved vision at night without the animalistic physiology, though their vision in the dark would be weaker than that of someone with the physiology for it. This ability could, in theory, work in place of Night Vision, but only at close ranges. X-ray Vision X-Ray Vision is the ability to see through solid objects. Depending upon an individual's mastery of this power, they can adjust the depth of their perception to varying degrees. X-Ray vision can be used to see through material of low mass and volume such as articles of clothing, or it can be used to see through denser materials such as concrete buildings or mountains. X-Ray vision does not enhance an individual's perceptual range however, unless supplemented by another vision-based power, such as Telescopic vision. Since X-Ray vision is a form of ionized radiation, people with this power cannot use it to see through items made of lead. Category:Biological mutation Category:Reactive Specialization Category:Sensor Specialization